Talk:All The Presidents Friends/@comment-99.43.50.3-20121025031937/@comment-2.120.156.43-20121028173259
Mine probably wont be as good but i will have a shot okay: The gang are in the cafeteria and frank makes an anouncement that as again i will be wining the elections as always so i might as well say it thank you for making me president and he sits down and they start laughing in a mocking kind of way.Then milton makes his face ( disgusted kind of face ) if only a smart could had the guts to take him down and be president. Oh well. all of them turn to face milton and milton says you know what i will run for president. kim jack jerry eddie make a face with out saying anything to show the expression duh.Lter on they are at the dojo and rudy comes in joyfully saying yes yes and douing jump kicks and says guess what and jerry says you got a new girlfriend everyone laughs and rudy mockingly laughs saying heh heh very funny. I got the art i will be directing romeo and juliet. kim says cool you know i need money i..i....i you know could take part in the play and smiles then rudy says sorry places taken but you can be and assistent manager then grace calls and kim picks up and she forgot that she promised kim that she would go shopping with her since she was so bored and kim runs out.Then rudy says oh jack this came in the mail for you.and rudy goes to his office. jack opens the letter really from my dad he always mails and writes since his voice went.Oh wait its that camping trip me and my dad go on im sorry i totally forgot i am going for a whole week i gotta go pack see ya.Ojn the day kim says i guess this is it.Kim youre only going for a week. I know but it is a whole week without y.. yapping of rudy and karate anyways i will be back like one day before romeo and juliet they hug embracefully then frown they back away and jack leaves and rudy sees something like a spark and say ooohhh you got thrown away in the trash. i MEAN DNT WORRY KIM. Later on milton wins the elcetions and frank says becareful krupnick youre going down next time and he goes. bobby wasabie and joan are practing the show and each keep interfering saying get out of the way. ow. thats my line. you dont say it like that etc. they say both to rudy i am not doing the play and they go thier own ways.jack and kim are looking and say what are we going to do now Rudy says i have an idea. on the day of the show kim and jack are performing and they have to kiss and when they do the curtains close and kim and jack open their eyes and say wow. k. and they sya you know youre a great kisser you to. that dosent mean that there is anything between us right i dont know do you want here to be because that kiss was lame and kim says oh you saying when i kiss there are no sparks and jack say no no no then jack kisseskim to shut her up and jack says i love you then the programme ends wait now that i think about that will so not happen soz but it could be a great idea right...???